Ahora o Nunca
by loamoro
Summary: ¡No es de Twilight! solamente utilizo este espacio para escribir esta breve historia. Una chica que observa el inminente divorcio de sus padres renueva sus esperanzas para poder seguir adelante junto a su hermana menor.


"Ahora o nunca"

Caminaba rápidamente mientras la música resonaba en mis oídos, no quería apresurarme, no quería volver a casa.

Sabía que al llegar, me encontraría con lo normal, mi padre no estaría en casa, mi madre estaría casi llorando, sentada frente a la computadora o hablando por teléfono, obvio a escondidas de mi viejo.

Yo entraría, la miraría con cara de odio y desaparecería hasta la hora de la cena, donde comería lo más rápido posible y volvería a desaparecer de su vista, dejándolos a los dos con un incómodo silencio.

Mi hermana vendría hacia mí, y yo la recibiría con una sonrisa, ella se recostaría sobre mí, mientras yo hacía cosas en la computadora.

El sonido de "Boulevard of broken dreams" inundaba mi cabeza, había abierto la carpeta "música pesada" esa música que nos impide pensar, que vuela tus ideas, que te despeja, esas canciones que evitan que sigas pensando en lo mierda que es tu vida, esas canciones; a mi parecer, están creadas para escucharlas cuando estas feliz, y oírlas cuando estas triste. Ahí es donde comprendes la letra.

La canción paso, de "It´s my life" de Bon Jovi nublo mi mente.

Solo podía pensar en esa maldita frase "es ahora o nunca, porque no voy a vivir para siempre, sólo quiero vivir mientras siga vivo"

Si quería cambiar mi vida, era ahora.

Si quería ayudar a mis viejos, no había tiempo que perder.

Si quería sobreponerme y salir adelante, tenía que poner ganas.

Mire hacia delante, el sol estaba cayendo, la oscuridad se cernía sobre mí, pero aun así el cielo me daba un espectáculo fuera de lo común.

Ese paisaje, me dio más fuerzas, ¿si el sol caía por la noche, y se sumía en oscuridad y soledad total y luego salía por las mañanas con el brillo más intenso y segador, por qué yo no?.

Sonreí en dirección al sol, pensando en tomar su ejemplo de ahora en adelante por el resto de mi vida.

A partir de hoy, yo sería como el sol, todos los días brillaría, todos los días, sería feliz.

Comencé a correr con una sonrisa en mi cara, quería llegar a casa, mi hermana saldría pronto de la escuela y yo le ayudaría con la tarea y con sus estudios, como en los viejos tiempos, antes de que todo se desmoronara sobre nosotras.

Las canciones pasaban, y yo me perdía en su letra, la calle de tierra se terminaba a cada paso que daba, cada vez iba más rápido, no podía parar, una nueva sensación de optimismo se había apoderado de mí.

Tres o cuatro canciones más pasaron, ya estaba en la esquina de mi casa, y por la otra cuadra se acercaba Milena, mi pequeña hermana.

Me metí adentro y salude a mi madre, aunque no podía hacer mucho, estaba muy enojada con mi mamá y mi papá, aunque trataría de hacer lo mejor que pudiese, no prometía mucho, me dolía la situación.

Prepare una chocolatada para Milena y otra para mí. Busque unas masitas dulces y prepare todo en la mesa del patio.

-¡estoy en casa!- gritó Milena cuando entro

Oí a mi madre saludarla cálidamente, asomé la cabeza por la puerta del patio y la llame seriamente.

-agarrá la mochila y salí al patio conmigo

Me miro con miedo, le guiñe un ojo para despreocuparla.

Salimos afuera y comenzó a reír cuando vio la escena que tenía en frente.

-me siento como si tuviera ocho años de nuevo-comentó

-pues no los aparentas

Merendamos tranquilamente mientras yo le explicaba sus ejercicios de Matemática y la ayudaba con la tarea de Lengua.

Comenzó a estudiar de historia y yo busque un libro. Ya iba por el quinto capítulo cuando me pidió que le tomase oralmente.

Mi padre llegó de trabajar y nos saludó a ambas.

-¡Vayan adentro!-nos dijo-¡no ven nada acá afuera!

-ya vamos-contesté

Estuvimos fuera un rato más y luego entramos a la casa.

Le pase un brazo por los hombros y la atraje con fuerza hacia mí.

Quizá mis padres no estaban tan bien como antes, pero mi hermana tenía un apoyo, y no afrontaría esta situación sola. Yo sería su hermana.

Nuestro momento. Mi momento. Su momento, era ahora

Ella también sería feliz.


End file.
